Sword Reborn
by infadinityfollower
Summary: Born again but not the same. A different time, a different place, a different realm.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

'The weak die, the strong survive.' Those were both his first words and the words his tribe lives by. Like a mantra those words were beaten into him since the moment he could breath and he never doubted them. He was raised by his mother until he could walk and lift a weapon and then abandoned to defend himself from the brothers and sisters of his tribe and the unknowns of the world.

His mother then died on the next on the village raid after murdering his Father for taking her forcefully. Leaving him all alone in the world of grimm. Well expect for his tribe that is

"The weak die, the strong survive."

He didn't hesitate to cut down the next villager running at him, spilling her blood on both his rusted short sword and his clothes before scanning the burning village for his next target, only to find none not already taken by his clansmen for orientation or other activities. Then again that was fine with him, he only fought because he was a warrior not because he like killing and if a warrior does not fight then he dies as those were rules set by the clan leader and none who value their life goes against the clan leader.

Scavenging was next. After all do the spoils not always got to the victor? The tribe was always in need of supplies and the villages doting the four kingdoms had them in abundance and if they weren't strong enough to defend them then we took them. We took their processions, their food, their families, their women, their men, their children and all they were.

And for those few who survive orientation they were warmly welcomed into the clan by leader herself. Or rather he was at least, then again he was born into the tribe. A rare event considering mothers must be able to protect themselves for up to nine months. Very few women in the clan had the smarts and the brawn to defend themselves against both their clanmates and on raids, not to mention all the grimm attacks the clan suffers from due to constantly being on the move through grimm infested lands.

Moving through the village he ignored the pleas and death threats with practice ease. They were only so many things one could be called or threatened with before it all just started to blur to together. Amber eyes traced among the burning and none burning buildings for hidden gems or items that interest him, sadly they were few but he did replace his old blade with a rather new looking one, while also adding a few more to his size insulting knapsack strung along his back, along with a couple sets of nice looking pots and pans. His aura-added strength being just one of the few things he was recognized among his clan for.

Eventually his looting took him closer to the center of the village where the sounds of cheering and fighting still took place. Frowning, he pick up his speed rushing past other potational loot so he could arrive quicker to either help or observe the scene better. They were very few among the clan who would let an opponent live long enough for it to become a scene and those who did who either dumb and soon to be dead or the clan leader. Or you were the exception and your name was either Shiro, or Neopolitan, or Altera and considering he already spotted Neopolitan participating in orientation then he money was on Altera.

Pushing past the slowing growing scene of fellow clanmates cheering and jeering on the fight he soon broke through to observe two individuals fighting for their lives. One was a aging old men no doubt fighting for both his life and the lives of two children currently holding each other tight, crying their eyes out for salvation surrounded but untouched by his clanmates. The old men's weapon or rather weapons of choice was a simple but nice looking board sword and a simple looking kite shield. However despite the old men's skill from the looks of things he seem to be losing. Numerous cuts and burns dotted his aged armor but none bled or look to worse for wear letting him know the old men still had aura left while the scandalous dressed girl across from him stood untouched.

Still all Shiro saw was one of his two friends fighting some random old men and he didn't hesitate to throw himself into the frey. With a pulse of his aura two swords leaped from his knapsack and into his waiting hands while the other five shoot forward at the immediately raised shield defecting most away but his trusted rusted was aimed more subtly, striking true at the aged ankle armor and cleaving a decent amount of aura away from the old men before breaking.

The old men grunted before frowning and shooting Altera a betrayed glare, "I thought this was agreed to be between me and you girl?" but Atlera didn't respond and instead of taking the opening Shiro gave her Altera rushed him an irritating glare slowly blooming across her face. Her unique multi-colored blade meeting his own, cracking them but with a pulse of his aura they quickly started to repair and improve themselves.

"Go away Shiro, the fossil's my prey,"

Shaking his head, there was no way Shiro would ever let any of his friends fight by themselves willingly or not. Her frown deeping Altera instead of attacking him jumped back, allowing Shiro to do the same as well, both conveniently dodging the old men's attempted at decapitating them both while placing him into a disadvantage. Altera immediately struck forward in a series of blows despite being a distance away from the old men. The old men was ready however and raised his engraved shield, cladding it in a healthy chunk of his remaining aura. He would close the distance with a rush, stunning the girl then hopefully ending her before the redheaded bloodstained boy could intervene.

'Then this can all be over, well at least for those two children it can.'

He highly doubted the bloodstained little savage would let him walk away after murdering his savage little girlfriend. Then again he highly doubted that foul girl would even keep her end of the bargain. Taking a step forward he was ready to endure the flames his opponent would no doubt unleash from her multi-colored sword before ending this facade of a dual, however surprise quickly overtook any kind of footing and mental frame he had as something heavy crashed multiple times into his front, stunning and throwing him backward into two ready blades, which easily bypassed both his armor and aura slipping well into his chest cavity all but ending this fight.

Pulling his blades free from the soon to be cooling corpse Shiro kicked the old men's frame away from him, a nasty sounding echo was heard as the dying men's back gave way to the blow while sending him flying forward into the gathered crowd causing insults and threats to be throw his way only to be silenced by a glare from him. His unnatural strength and blade prowess was well known to the tribe and he had not had a true challenger in months and that spoke volumes.

Turning away from the slowing dispersing crowd, Shiro glanced apologetically at a fast approaching frowning Altera. Her sword thankfully hilted at her hip. 'Still a Altera showing any type of emotion was an upset Altera,'

"Shiro, present your peace offering before I decide to attempt to cut you down where you stand,"

Altera was not one to lie nor beat around the bush. if one fucked up considering or involving her Altera would offer one chance before she tried and end the offending party. Shiro only knew one person who was the exception to that rule.

"Well I got a bunch of new cooking tools from this raid I need to break in and I have been thinking that it has been a long time since we had your favorite grilled-herb burgers,"

Turning slightly away from her, Shiro raised a finger to scratched awkwardly at a bloodstained cheek before offering Altera a sheepish grin.

"But you know that would kind of be hard to do if you killed me and all."

Shiro could easily see the conflict raging within the sun-kissed girl. On one hand Shiro had likely disrespected her battle prowess, not like this would be the first time however, and on the other both Shiro and his cooking were kinda irreplaceable in her eyes.

But was a men's life and her promise to that man only worth a rather tasty dinner and good company?

"Offer accepted. When we set camp next immediately begin preparing our dinner and all shall be forgiven,"

Yes, yes it was and that made Shiro smug that his cooking could have that effect on people.

"Yea Shiro! Get cooking and all shall be forgiven!"

Suddenly a new weight bore down on Shiro as a familiar spoke out. Neopolitan was drenched in blood and smelled absolutely horrible, nothing new there really, Neopolitan rarely stayed clean on raids, Orientation being bloody work after all.

Glancing upward at the brown haired and heterochromia girl, Shiro mentally let the weight of worrying about Neopolitan's safety fall off and adjusted to the new physical one atop his shoulders right now.

"Neopolitan remind me later when we set camp to give you a bath,"

Her reaction was immediately, deflating before perking up once again. A smile easily bigger than the last stretching across her face..

"Ok! But only if you give me a new better sword!"

Not needing to ask what happen to the last one, it either had being destroyed or unusable in whatever state Neopolitan left it. With but a thought the four remaining swords laying about the village center shot up and towards their master before gently floating for Neopolitan to pick one. Once she did the standard board sword reformed itself to fit both her height and weight. The others returned to their resting place in his Knapsack and the two in his hands remained right where they were, they was still work to be done after all.

The small group of three turned toward the two crying children trying to act like they weren't even they. Eyes closed and bodies wreck with fright both children were unable to see the feathered-haired women standing in front of them nor the group a surprised teens staring at their tribe leader.

Soft red eyes stared down at two frighten children to close to her daughter's age for her to comfortable with. 'So weak, much to weak for this world,'

Fear coursed through the bodies of the three teens, there was very little reason for their leader to come forth and when she did it was either because she was upset or disappointed in someone or something. And those not in the raven's graces ended up dead or worse.

Stepping forth Shiro once more took the responsibility for his little group, shooting a shaking Altera a soothing smile and began faintly humming Neopolitan's favorite lullaby.

"S-Sorry leader we were just getting to their orientation! We were held up by a rather old former hunter!"

Or at least Shiro was sure the old man was a former hunter. Very few live to such an old age without some type of power at their fingertips. Tightening his grip on his two swords and stepping forward ready to begin the goresome work. Both Altera and Neopolitan were in no state to do anything in their leader's presence and he knew how Altera detested orientation as a whole. The less said about Neopolitan disability to perform any higher brain function in their leader's presence the better.

"No. Continue on as you were younglings, I will handle it."

Not being believing what they just heard all three of them watched as their leader opened up some kind of portal, picked both the children up and disappeared into the portal. The portal closing behind her as she did so.

Staring blankly for a few seconds Shiro quickly gathered himself and ushered his small group out of the slowly dying village.

"Come on girls. Who's ready for grilled-herb burgers?"

They all were but that didn't need to be said.

* * *

A\N I think this is what people would consider a one-shot? A very rough one too.


End file.
